


Purchase Inspection

by Leicis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicis/pseuds/Leicis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck Kink Meme fill.<br/>Eridan purchases a new toy at an auction. However, every savvy shopper knows not to leave the premises until they've fully inspected their merchandise, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purchase Inspection

“This is the last one for today!” the auctioneer calls out. He directs the crowd’s attention towards the edge of the stage he stands on, where a massive troll in chains is being hauled up onto the wooden platform by two assistants. The troll is huge and hulking, muscles rippling under his gray skin. One of the horns that parts through his straight black hair is broken at the base, the other juts upward, its tip pointed like an arrow. Cracked black glasses hide his eyes, and unlike the other trolls that have been placed on the stage before him, his face shows none of the anger or rebellion that they showed.  
“As you can see from his physical appearance, this one is gifted with quite a lot of strength!” the auctioneer says to the audience as he paces back and forth on the stage. “This makes him suitable for both intensive labor as well as any sexual needs. He is an excellent submissive and will require no restraints, so long as you are his blood superior!”  
The auctioneer pauses for a moment, allowing the crowd to view the troll for a few moments before returning to stand behind his podium.  
“We will start the bidding at five boonbucks!” The announcement causes the crowd to mumur and mutter amongst themselves for a few moments, but soon the chatter dies down once a blue-blood raises his hand to place his bid.  
“All right then, I have five boonbucks! Anyone for ten? This is a prime specimen right here!” Almost immediately, an indigo-blooded female shoots up her hand, grinning as she pats the pouch of money hanging from her shoulder.  
The bidding war continues for a few short moments, with a few other trolls joining in the fray but dropping out when the price rises above their limit. Soon the price has risen to an almost unbelievable seventy-five boonbucks, and the owner of the bid, an azure-blooded female, looks on smugly as the auctioneer begins to bang down his gavel to confirm the bid.  
“Seventy-five boonbucks! I cannot believe this! Does anyone want to top this? Seventy five boonbucks, going once, going...”  
“One hundred!” calls out a voice from the back. All heads turn to see the owner of the voice, a seadweller clad in a lavish purple and black outfit. He makes no other motion, but keeps his hand in the air.  
The auctioneer’s glasses slide down the bridge of his nose, and he doesn’t bother to push them back up in his shock.  
“W-well then,” he stutters. “One hundred boonbucks. Going once, going twice, annnd...sold!” He slams his gavel down on the podium.  
Most of the crowd files out of the auction room, with a small amount instead filtering up to the front to claim their purchases. The seadweller walks across the wooden floor in long casual strides, and when he reaches the front he doesn’t even flinch when he produces the stack of boonbucks and hands them over to the auctioneer.  
He turns to the two assistants, who are still keeping a handle on the other troll.  
“What’s his name?” he asks, his voice flat.  
One of the assistants takes a quick look at the clipboard in his hand. “...Equius. Equius Zahhak.” He turns back to the seadweller. “Oh, and before you take him...we’ll need your name. For recordkeeping.”  
The seadweller rolls his eyes. “Eridan Ampora,” he drawls before snatching the chain from the other assistant’s hand. “Where can I go to inspect him? I’m not leavin’ until I’ve made sure you fucks haven’t sold me a damaged product.”  
The two assistants look nervously at each other before pointing to a curtain hanging over the doorway behind them. “Right in there, sir,” one of them says.  
Eridan nods, then sneers, “If I’ve found you’ve sold me imperfect goods I’ll be back to cull the fuckin’ lot of ya.” He pushes past the assistants and heads toward the back, Equius’ chains grasped tightly in hand.

Once he and Equius are in the back room, Eridan yanks the chains and drags the larger troll towards the other side of the room.  
“Don’t move,” he commands, and Equius obeys as the seadweller strips him of his clothing. Soon he is standing in front of the highblood, naked save for his thigh-highs, shoes, and chains.  
Eridan takes a step back, looking over Equius. He stands still for a few moments, only his eyes moving as they flick over the other troll’s body. Equius can feel himself beginning to sweat as Eridan walks around him. Suddenly, the seadweller grabs his wrist and forcefully extends his arm, and then he can feel fingertips lightly stroking the muscles of his upper arm.  
After a few moments of this Eridan drops Equius’ arm, then grabs his chin, jerking the other troll’s head up. This process continues for a few moments, Eridan grabbing and pulling at Equius, inspecting him like a piece of meat, all the while muttering curses under his breath about how much Equius is sweating.  
Eventually Eridan works his way down to Equius’ groin. There’s a moment’s hesitation, then he grabs the other troll’s bone bulge. Equius has been silent this whole time, but a small gasp escapes him when he feels Eridan’s ring laden fingers just barely close around his length. Eridan’s eyes flick up to him momentarily, but when Equius reverts back to being stonefaced, Eridan returns his attention to the bone bulge in his hand. He tightens his grip around it ever so slightly, then slowly begins to stroke it. He feels Equius’ breathing becoming heavier, and in response speeds up his strokes.  
Equius leans against the stone wall, breathing heavily as he feels Eridan run his fingertips over the head of his bone bulge.  
“Filthy scum,” Eridan snarls, looking at Equius as he lightly scrapes his nails up the underside of Equius’ length. “You’re all the same, you love this type of filth, don’t you?”  
“Y-yes...highblood,” Equius pants. His face and chest are flushed blue and he’s sweating even more now, his gray skin glistening even in the dim light of the back room.  
Eridan grins, baring his sharp teeth, and wraps his hand around Equius’ bone bulge once more. Suddenly, after only a few seconds, he removes his hand from the other troll, and unbuttons his own trousers, letting them drop to his ankles to reveal his own erect bulge.  
“On your knees, now,” Eridan orders, and Equius complies even though he’s aching for release. As soon as his knees hit the ground and his mouth is open Eridan grabs his unbroken horn in one hand and a fistful of hair in the other, and roughly pulls the other troll’s head down on his bone bulge.  
Equius nearly gags as Eridan’s bulge fills his mouth, but he quickly adjusts, even as Eridan uses his grip on Equius’ horn to begin moving his head up and down on his bulge. He only loosens his grip once Equius begins to show signs of moving on his own, and even then, his hands stay in place. The seadweller bites his lip in an attempt to restrain any illicit noises, but as Equius continues, he fails to keep low moans from escaping his lips.  
“Hnngh! That auctioneer was right about at least one thing...” Eridan grunts through clenched teeth, his eyes going wide as he feels Equius’ tongue on the tip of his bone bulge, gently licking the fins that flank its head. Equius doesn’t reply, not like he can anyway, but continues working over Eridan’s bone bulge with his tongue, ignoring the throbbing need in his own groin.  
Eridan’s moans are getting more and more audible the longer this continues, and when Equius takes his full length into his mouth once more, and Eridan can feel his tongue pressed against the underside of his bone bulge, that’s when he can’t hold it in anymore. He groans loudly, his nails digging into Equius’ horn and scalp as he holds the other troll’s head in place, forcing him to swallow the seadweller’s release.  
Breathing heavily, Eridan loosens his grip on Equius’ head and takes a step back, pulling most of his bone bulge out of the other troll’s mouth. Almost immediately, Equius leans forward and begins cleaning off the head of Eridan’s bulge with his tongue.  
“Heh,” Eridan says, his voice still shaky. “Don’t even need to ask.” When Equius finishes, he reaches down and pulls up his trousers, buttoning them up with shaky hands. His eyes catch Equius’ still-throbbing bone bulge as the larger troll stands up and within a flash, he’s wrapped his hand around it and is stroking it once more. It only takes a few moments for Equius to come as well, but unlike Eridan he doesn’t have the luxury of another troll’s mouth to serve as his bucket. His come splatters across the floor and Eridan just keeps stroking his bone bulge all the while, milking him for all he’s got.  
When the other troll is finally spent, Eridan takes his hand away and jerks his head back towards the main hall.  
“Get your clothes back on,” he says.  
Equius complies, albeit with some difficulty due to his chains. After a few moments Eridan unwillingly helps, cursing about “useless lowbloods” despite Equius being a blue-blood and therefore not all that low in the caste system. When both of them look suitably presentable, Eridan grabs Equius’ chain and drags him back into the main hall.  
They pass the two assistants and the auctioneer as they head toward the exit, and the assistants are still visibly nervous. One of them runs up to Eridan and stammers, “Is...is it to your liking?”  
Eridan pauses, then nods. “I suppose so,” he says. Then, without a second glance, he pushes his way through the auction house’s doors and makes his way back to his hive, with Equius in tow.


End file.
